Love, Sex, & Jealousy
by sp0by
Summary: When Spencer's parents are away for the summer, her group of friends stay over for a summer of complete satisfaction, coming along with lots of problems. A game of truth or dare begins a sexual relationship between "just friends" Spencer and Toby. Ezra and Jason are both pining over Aria, but who will satisfy her most? Emily wants to experiment with Hanna, but so does Caleb.


**CHAPTER 1**

_SPENCER'S HOUSE_

The sensual taste that Spencer got when her mouth was halfway up his shaft was all too good. She felt laid back, like it was natural. His pants were at his ankles, and his shirt was already off from another dare. She tried so hard to go to the end of his shaft, nearly making her gag. Her hands climbed up the back of his thigh, even reaching up towards his tight ass. He held her brown locks in a ponytail, all while licking his lips. She took her hand off his back thigh, and placed it on his balls. She gave it a light squeeze, making him erupt out a moan, seconds before his cock erupted.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled, completely forgetting the fact that his cum was erupting in front of his friends, and her friends. Luckily, it was all a dare, and they asked for it. He was pretty much panting when Spencer's lips lost grip of his cock, and her head moved backwards. Her lips curled into a smile. He could barely open his piercing blue eyes, just wanting her to swallow his cock again. Some of his cum touched the tip of her tongue, but some spewed all over her face. She giggled quietly, giving his ass a quick slap before pulling his pants up for him.

She raised her eyebrows and teased, "Was that fun?"

He gave her a look, as if it was obvious, and said, "Fuck yes."

Hanna smirked before saying, "We asked for just a quick suck. I wasn't expecting Toby to jizz all over the place."

He grinned and told her, "Well, I loved every second of it, so thank you for that dare, Hanna. This game was worth it." He zipped his pants up, glancing at Spencer quickly before he said, "Aria. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the tiny girl answered confidently, and everyone knew she was horny as hell, and wanted to suck someone's cock after watching Spencer give him that satisfying looking blowjob. It looked good, it really did. Even though she was pretty sure Spencer had a thing with Toby going on that she wouldn't admit to, Aria couldn't help but notice Toby's all-too-perfect dick, and his chiseled abs. But every guy in the room was too hot. She was surprised to be filled in a room with muscular men, with the chance to fuck or blow any of them, if she was dared to. Because she would fuck them all, and she knew any girl would fuck any of them.

"I dare you to let Jason feel you up," he dared, grinning. "Second base."

Jason, sitting in the other corner of the room, felt his cock harden at the dare. The sound of letting his hands rub against Aria's nice-ass breasts was all too good to be true. His eyes barely made contact with Ezra's, though. The other man was sitting there jealously, wishing he was the one who would get to touch her like that. But Aria didn't seem to even glance at Ezra once before straddling onto Jason's lap, pulling her tank top over her head, and then unclasping her bra, slowly letting it fall. Jason was taking advantage of the situation, too. He wasn't just going to feel her up, he wanted to let his tongue suck on each nipple, and let his mouth devour her breasts. To be honest, he wanted to rip his dick out of his pants and fuck her right then and there, but he wasn't dared to put on a show like that.

Ezra didn't know why he was so fucking jealous. He wasn't dating Aria. Neither of them were. But he wanted to, he really did. He was in a room with a ton of beautiful women. Hanna and her big tits and nice ass, Spencer and her sexy legs and body, Emily and her tanned and hot-ass body, but then there was Aria. Sexy as hell, just as the rest were, but Ezra wanted to fuck her brains out more than the others, as unusual as it was to say. Well, in better words, he wanted her so badly. He would hook up with the other girls. A man wanted his sex. But if he could have Aria, and just her, he'd never want to fuck another woman. Aria was the only satisfaction he needed in his life, but with Jason getting his grabby hands all over her body, what could he do? Aria sort of flirted with both of them, and it was never clear which of the two she wanted more.

"Yeah, baby," Jason whispered, and grazed his thumb across Aria's bright pink nipple. His pointer finger and thumb worked together to give the nipple a big pinch, yanking it, and causing the tiny girl to yelp in pain and pleasure. She felt her pussy getting wet, but she kept letting Jason do his thing with her breasts. Second base offered making out, and that's what Toby's dare asked for, so Jason would take advantage of that. He placed his wet lips on her tingling, lip-gloss covered ones. He dragged his finger up her neck and placed it on her bottom lip, allowing her to suck on it.

Aria raised above him, smashing her breasts into Jason's mouth simultaneously. Her fingernails scratched down his muscular back, and he allowed his tongue to twist and pinch her nipples. He then used his hands to fondle them, giving them light squeezes. She let herself moan, loving the way he touched her. Aria licked her lips, and then pulled back from him, not wanting to give too long of a show, even though she enjoyed how Jason touched her breasts. She felt alive with that sexual lust zipping through her. She felt awakened.

"Damn, boy," Caleb muttered, licking his lips. "If I could have touched those big breasts like that..."

Hanna licked her lips as well and said, "I'm not gay, but I would fondle those damn things. But to be honest, I'm more in the mood for Emily's giant-ass boobs."

Emily blushed, raising her eyebrows. She glanced down at Hanna's tits, and to be honest herself, she wanted those, just for one night. Watching Jason suck on Aria's nipples made Emily desire that sensual taste of Hanna's giant boobs in her mouth. She wanted to jam her fingers into Hanna's tight pussy. She could barely help herself at the thought of Hanna being wet for her, and her fingers touching the wetness, although she would never want to admit it out loud. Hanna was straight, and not even a bit curious about doing it for real. She was just messing around. She wasn't really going to do Aria or Emily. She would suck any of the boys' dicks, or let them fuck her right in the pussy, but she was joking about the girls. She was straighter than a straight line.

"Truth or dare, Hanna?" Aria questioned, smiling happily.

"Sweetheart, you know we're all doing nothing but dares right now," Hanna smirked. "Hit me with your best shot. I'd take anyone right now. I'm not even drunk, but I'm hornier than ever before. Jason, you know how to put on a show that makes everyone hornier than after they watch a good porno."

Jason laughed and told her, "She makes it easy with those breasts. When you touch them for the first time, you want them even more the second."

"Fuck off and let Hanna do her dare," Ezra angrily said, not wanting to hear anymore comments about how Jason pleasured Aria with his breast-sucking magic hands and mouth.

"Looks like Ezra baby's in a pissy little mood," Aria laughed. "Han, why don't you go show him how to calm the fuck down and have a good time? Let him play with those nice boobs, and give him a little hot lip action. It'll cool him off."

Ezra felt a bit offended that Aria _wanted_ Hanna to go give him hot action. He wished that she would be as jealous as he was when she was having hot action with Jason, but clearly, she didn't even care, because she initiated the sexual contact for Hanna and his own self!

"That's not necessary. I'm not pissed, I promise," Ezra pleaded.

Hanna unhooked her bra, and Ezra was left speechless. His objections were gone, although he didn't forget about Aria. Hanna rammed her boobs into his mouth, almost suffocating him, but he felt like he was being suffocated in heaven. Her tits were huge, and wrapped around him. He cupped her breasts in his hands, dragging his tongue down. He loved the feeling of that. Hanna was so good. But then he remembered, she fucking wasn't Aria, and Jason got to please Aria like that. He almost shoved Hanna off of him, but politely moved backwards instead.

"Fucking rude," Hanna said, shaking her head. "What kind of dickhead does that? We were in the middle of something!"

"Hanna, you are so sexy, but please," Ezra quietly said. "I can't get somebody off of my mind right now, and I don't want to be sexual with other girls."

Jason looked up, knowing he was talking about Aria, and he didn't like it. Jason wanted Aria badly, too. Getting to feel her breasts that night was heaven to him. He loved hooking up with women, but Aria was different. He had feelings for her, and he knew it. But he thought the same thing that Ezra did. They both feared each other as competition to win Aria's heart, as stupid as it was. They both wanted her to be claimed as their own girl.

"Fuck you," Hanna said, turning away quickly. "Dare or dare, Spencer?"

"Well, I'm guessing... _dare_?" Spencer sarcastically guessed.

"Make out with Toby. Give him tongue. Feel his dick. Get horny," Hanna challenged.

"I..." Spencer began, biting her lip.

"Oh, what's the matter? Afraid to have a little fun, just like doucheface Ezra over here?" Hanna teased, smirking. She knew she was getting to Spencer, and it was killing the brunette on the inside to not be good enough to beat a challenge.

"Fine, you want a show, you've got it," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

She needed to show Hanna how much fun she could have. How she was not afraid. How she could get sexy. She dropped her shirt, and undid her skinny jeans, all before making her way to Toby, clad in her bra and panties. Toby loved the lacy lingerie, though. He had to use all his might to stop his cock from raising up, right then and there. His member was already hard as hell from just looking at her, as well as the breasts of Aria and Hanna being sucked on in such a sexy manner.

She straddled him, pressing her lips against his slowly the first time. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, though. But they weren't going out. Sometimes, they just crossed the friendship line with each other, and got a little head over heels. It was purely sexual. But it was enjoyable.

He was loving another one of Hanna's dares. First, he got his cock sucked off by Spencer, and now he got to make out with her and get his dick felt up? He loved it so much! He got his tongue from her, too. She slipped it into his mouth, feeling the spit from hers swap into his. She was scratching at his neck. He was already shirtless, so she got to run her hands down his built abdominal muscles. Her finger traced down the defined lines on his abs. Her hand reached his crotch, and gave it a squeeze. She popped the button off of his jeans, and guided him out of them. Her hand went down his boxers, giving his bare cock a good squeeze. Her mouth had already sucked that baby that night, but she could do it all over again. It was too damn good.

Toby didn't mind getting into it, either. When Spencer's hand left his boxers, he exchanged. He slipped his hands into her panties, allowing his finger to rub against her clit for a moment, and then dive right into her pussy. It was so soft, so wet, so pure. He loved it. He had that sensual taste running through his veins as his skin made contact, getting deeper into her pussy. She was gasping for air, finding it hard not to scream. Her breasts, still covered by her bra, pressed against Toby's bare chest. He needed to feel her breasts against his body.

He slid his hands up her back, and undid the clasp of the bra. He let the black bra fall to the floor. He pushed her body closer to his chest, allowing her breasts to smash against him. The feeling of that was so good. So damn good. They kept kissing. It was a lot to do at once, but they did it, and it felt natural. They had been kissing for quite some time, and were surprised that nobody had said anything about how far they were going yet. It felt like nobody was going to stop them unless they were really about to have sex, unless they wanted to watch that, too.

Unable to help himself any longer, his fingertips looped around the sides of her panties, dragging them down her long, creamy legs. Toby put his middle finger and pointer finger together, and dragged the tips against her warm, wet, pussy, not even realizing how fast his heart was beating. Spencer's hand gripped the bottom of his boxers, and slowly dragged them down, so they were about mid-thigh, with his hardening cock peeking out. She let her lips begin to kiss down Toby's neck instead, giving them both a chance to breathe. Using a confident hand, she grabbed his cock, and let the tip of it touch her pussy, but didn't push it in.

Suddenly feeling mortified about a public fuckshow in front of his friends, he sat up straight, making sure his cock was no longer in contact with her. She nearly tumbled off of his body. She felt slightly rejected that he basically pushed her off. He opened his eyes for the first time, expecting to see the judgmental stares of his friends. But they weren't fucking there.

They were all gone. He swallowed hard, feeling stupid. Was this even real life?

"They're gone," he quietly said, scratching his head.

"They must have left," she added, but was still feeling rejected. "Why did you...?"

"Why did I stop?" he finished for her. "I thought they were watching. And I wasn't about to fuck you in front of them."

"So, you're embarrassed?" she concluded.

"Fuck no. Who would ever be embarrassed of you?" he asked, caressing her cheeks, and cupping them. "That's not how I ever pictured our first time to be. I wasn't about to fuck you there. Not like that."

"You've thought about this before?" Spencer asked. "And not like what?"

"Like _that_," he said, swallowing hard. "You know what I mean. And it's hard not to think about you. You're too fucking perfect. I can't even help myself sometimes. And if we ever hooked up, I would want it to be special. I didn't want it to be a dare, and not in front everyone. Just us. Romantic as hell. That's the way I would want to do it with you. Maybe if it was someone I didn't care about, I would have fucked them right then and there. But not you. You're special to me, Spencer."

She licked her lips before climbing on top of him again and saying, "Well, we're alone now. This isn't just a dare. I want this."

"I want this, too," he told her, and ran his hands down her back before kissing her lips again, biting on her tongue when it slipped into his mouth. He gave her bare ass a squeeze before pulling her back on top of his cock. But then he shook his head again. "We're not having our first time on the floor of your house." He lifted her up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist, and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, and swallowed really hard before he approached her.

They kissed so gently, it did feel romantic. He let his boxers leave his thighs, and drop to the floor before joining the naked beauty on his bed. He was hovering on top of her, his lips dragging down the burning skin on her neck. Her hot breath was touching his ear. He let his thumb graze the nipple of her breast, and leaned down and tugged on it with his teeth. She moaned out, almost screaming in pleasure when he did that.

He pulled her back up, adjusting himself. He opened his blue eyes, and let them lock with hers for a moment, his dick grazing against the wet opening of her pussy. She gave him a nod of approval, but still almost yelped out when Toby actually pushed the head of his cock into her. He let her lay back down, and held her back as he steadily pushed the rest of his shaft inside of her. The wetness of her pussy was dampening his cock. She felt her walls throbbing at the size of his cock. Her hands raised up from his ass, and onto his back. Her eyes were closed, and as he kept the pace of thrusting, he gave her a light kiss.

"Oh my _fucking_!" she cried, scratching down his muscular back, allowing herself to come undone.


End file.
